


New Years

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George and Sapnap spend New Years night together.tw // alcohol
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	New Years

The faint sound of people talking on the T.V plays in the background as burning liquid slides down George’s throat for the 5th time that night. He cringes at the taste and strongness, but he feels warmth. Pleasant, and not unwelcome.

Licking his lips, he tastes the bitter and slightly tangy flavour of orange vodka— Sapnaps favorite.

Speaking of his boyfriend, he was currently sitting beside him on their couch, tipping back his own shot of vodka. George notices the more relaxed look that crosses his face while drinking it. He was always better with alcohol than him.

Sapnap giggles as he puts his glass down on the coffee table. “It’s almost the new year, Gogy.” He says absentmindedly.

“Yeah, it is.” George leans back on the couch and sighs, content. “2020 will finally be over.”

Sapnap snorts. “All of the problems won't go away once the clock strikes 12.”

“Yeah, but,” George leans his head on Sapnaps shoulder. “It’s a time for new beginnings. We can start to improve, work towards making the world better.”

Sapnap turns to look at the brunette, a fond twinkle in his eyes. He loves how George sees the good in things, even if he doesn’t show it. “You’re adorable.”

George giggles and turns his head to look at the other, a slight blush adorning his face. “You say that a lot.”

“‘Cause you are.” He replies simply.

George smiles and moves his head off of Sapnaps shoulder and scoots closer to him, putting his arms around Sapnaps neck. “Kisses?”

Sapnap chuckles, putting his hand on George's cheek. Said boy was much more affectionate when tipsy. “It’s not midnight yet though. It’s only-” He looks at the small clock in the corner of the T.V. “It’s only 11:51.”

The shorter pouted. “That doesn’t mean we can’t kiss! That’s stupid!”

Sapnap smiled. “Well, not on the lips. But, I can still kiss you here.” He drags out the ‘you’ before he leans forward and kisses George's other cheek softly, making the other stop pouting. “And here.” George receives a kiss on his forehead. “And here.” Sapnap presses a kiss to the now giggling boy's nose. “Aaaand here.” A final kiss to the corner of George's mouth.

George leans into Sapnaps hand a bit more and closes his eyes. “I guess that’ll do for now.”

Sapnap sighs as he looks at George. He’s so lucky to have him. Though they may have their ups and downs, he wouldn't trade George for anyone in the world.

George opens his eyes and takes Sapnaps wrist and moves it a bit away, before kissing his palm softly. A heavy blush spreads across Sapnaps cheeks as George laughs and lets go of his hand, leaning back.

While Sapnap calms down, George leans over and grabs the bottle of vodka before pouring himself another shot. “D’you want one?”

Sapnap nods. “Yes please.”

George fills his as well, spilling a bit in the process and giggling. Once he's done, he caps the bottle and hands the small glass to Sapnap.

They both down the liquid and then put the glass down, feeling the small bit of warmth it gives.

“Four minutes until 2021,” George says, leaning closer to Sapnap again.

“What do we do until then?”

“Talk, I guess. What’re your new year's resolutions?”

“If I tell you, it won’t come true.

George laughs. “That's wishes, dumbass.”

“Oh.” Sapnap pauses to think. “Well, maybe put out more videos, get a new setup. Spend more time with you.”

George blushes but scoffs anyway. “We literally live together.”

“Yeah, but we don’t spend as much time as we could with each other. We’re usually doing things for Youtube.” Sapnap explains.

“I guess you’re right.” George glances at the clock before he turns himself so that he’s laying on Sapnap. “It’s almost time for my kiss.”

Sapnap chuckles and moves them so that he’s sitting on his back, propped against the armrest, and George is laying against him, his face inches away from his own. “You’re only like this cause you’re tipsy, you know.”

George hums and smiles. “I know.” He reaches his hands behind Sapnaps head, threading them through his hair. Sapnap puts his own hands on George’s waist.

The people in the town square on T.V start counting down.

10, George scoots up a bit so their lips are almost touching.  
9, 8, 7, 6,  
5, Sapnap moves his hands up a bit, rubbing circles into George's hips with his thumbs.  
4,3,2, They close their eyes and start to lean in.  
1, Their lips meet. Cheering in the background is heard, but neither acknowledge it.

Their lips are soft as they move together, and George smiles a bit as he feels Sapnaps stubble against his skin.

Sapnap tightens his grip on George's hips as he nips the shorter’s bottom lip, rewarded with said boy parting his lips slightly.

The kiss was a clash of tongue and heated breath, and they can both feel how much love is put into it.

George is finally the one to pull away, leaving a small breath on Sapnaps mouth before leaning back. 

Subpoena opens his eyes and looks at George, smiling upon seeing him with half-lidded eyes and a faint blush adorning his cheeks. “You’re so pretty.”

George giggles. “So are you.” He says, before pressing a last tender kiss to Sapnaps lips. “Happy New Year, Sappy.”

“Happy New Year, Georgie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 am sorry it's bad.  
> edit: I've gone through this 5 times so far and I've seen so many mistakes  
> reminder to never post your fics at 4am :thumbsup:


End file.
